Come What May
by Aviditty
Summary: Some people knew Sharpay Evans as an ice doll, ice rose, or ice queen. Everyone thought that she was little miss perfect and that her life was amazing. But they know nothing. Absolutely nothing.


Hey there! ;D Lol! This is a one-shot of mine I wrote about a year ago. I had a rush of inspiration and was inspired so I created this one-shot. I had wrote this before I watched any of the HSM movies. All knowledge was from various websites and whatnot.

Warnings: This one-shot contains abuse. I have not explained it in detailed but it's heavily implied. If you cannot handle reading those kinds of things I'd suggest you not read this. This one-shot also portrays a close twin/sibling relationsip between the Evans twins. Get your mind out of the gutter when you read this!

And last but not least, I do not own HSM or any related characters. They rightfully belong to Disney Channel. However if I did own HSM, this would probably happen lol. And then kids would be scarred. XD

Enjoy!~

* * *

Come what may

Some people knew Sharpay Evans as an ice doll, ice rose, or ice queen. Anything that described something beautiful with the word "ice" added to it fit her demeanor quite well. She was really snobby, popular, arrogant, and thought that everything had to go her way. Her way or the highway. Everyone thought that she was little miss perfect and that her life was amazing. But they know nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan had it all. Their parents were rich, they lived in a mansion, and they could have anything their little hearts desired. Everyone thought they were supposed to be on Cloud Nine in pure bliss with their wonderful life. After all, they had it all, right? If only everyone would see that their lives weren't as great as they seemed. They didn't need all those nice things. All they've ever wanted was to be happy and to feel loved. But their parents couldn't give them that. No. Because you can't buy anyone happiness or love no matter how hard you try.

If only everyone at East High knew… Oh, if only they knew. The Evans' twins lives weren't as perfect as they seemed. But no one would guess from the way they acted at school. They seemed happy; I mean c'mon they had it all. Too bad no one realized that the way they acted was all fake. Especially Sharpay. She may act like a spoiled, popular, drama queen, but her true nature is hidden by a mask. Deep down Sharpay is a scared, frustrated, abused teen that only wanted to love and be loved in return. And like I said before, no matter how hard you try...you can never buy love and happiness for anyone…

* * *

Sharpay laid in her bed huddled around her blankets trying so hard to stifle back sobs. Her parents were fighting yet again and she couldn't take it. _Make it stop…please…make them stop…_She gripped her bed sheets like there would be no tomorrow. She wasn't sure why but she was trying so hard not to cry. Did her parents even hear her when she cried? If they had they never showed it. They probably didn't care.

She shifted her position so she could glance over at her door. Her door was all the way on the other side of the room, but from her bed she could see that is was locked. She heard something shatter, glass maybe, and she pulled her dog Boi close to her chest. The dog whimpered and licked her cheek sensing that his mistress was in distress. More screaming followed with the sound of glass breaking causing Sharpay to whimper. She stroked Boi's fur as tears fell down her cheeks. _Please…_She prayed silently. _Don't let Ryan be out there…_ She crept to the door as silently as she could and listened to their screams. It was just their voices. She hoped her twin was in his room too, away from this chaos. She went back to her bed and buried her face in pillows.

_He doesn't deserve me as his sister, much less his twin…_She thought quietly, the tears flowing freely now. Boi climbed on her back causing Sharpay to whimper, the bruise she received yesterday hurt worse then she thought. As if he sensed her pain, Boi leapt off her back and laid down beside her, his chocolate eyes starring back at hers.

Home was the last place Sharpay wanted to be right now. It reminded her of way to many memories. Too many bad memories. Her body shook as she recalled what a horrible sister she was to Ryan when they were little. She had forgotten all about it until last night when a dream awoke the memory.

~Flashback~

When they were little Sharpay remembered how the physical abuse started. Around age 9 she got struck across the face. She never got hit like that before, and it's scared her. Sharpay didn't remember what she did, only thought that she was a bad girl, and that was her punishment for not being perfect. She tried so hard to be perfect after that for her parents. She knew that if she were a perfect angel, her parents would never hurt her.

Sharpay and Ryan had been about 10; they were happy for once and were running around the house playing hide-and-seek. Sharpay was it and was trying to quickly find her sibling. She remember how fast she ran and how quickly she looked and searched in rooms. There was one room in particular that they were never allowed in, but Sharpay went in anyways. She remembered she tried to stop but ran smack dab into a case which gave way and lots of objects fell and shattered. Precious objects, which cost millions of dollars.

She backed up against a wall and started crying. Ryan came in after he heard the crash and ran worriedly over to her. "Are you okay, Sharpay?" His blue eyes were concerned. "Are you hurt?"

Sharpay couldn't speak. Her crying increased in volume until her parents found her in hysterics on the marble floor. They were furious; her dad grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her until her tears and hiccups sufficed. "Stop crying!" He snarled. "Or I'll give you something to cry about!!"

When Sharpay had finally managed to calm down she looked up at her father fearful.

"Tell me who did this, Sharpay," His face was beet red with anger. "Tell me now!"

She looked to the floor as tears blurred her vision. "Ryan did it daddy…" She lied. She felt disgusted and felt like she was going to throw up. She blamed this all on her brother because she wanted to stay their perfect angel. After all a perfect angel wouldn't get hurt.

She couldn't look her brother in the eyes, but she knew that he was hurt the way his posture was slumped in defeat. "Is this true, Ryan?" Their mother questioned, clearly angry but not as angry as their dad. Ryan didn't defend himself, just sat there and nodded, a tear sliding down his small pale face.

Their dad grabbed Ryan and yanked him out of the room screaming.

"You know that room was forbidden?!!" His voice bounced off the walls, anger rising after every word. "Everything in there was worth millions and you destroyed them!!! What were you thinking?!"

Sharpay started wailing and held her hands over her ears, trying to block out her brother's scream and her father's strike.

~End of flashback~

Sharpay wasn't sure if he even remembered, but she did. _I was such a stupid brat…I'm surprised he could even look me in the eye after that. And it was all just to save myself. _She thought bitterly starring at the marble flooring, tears ever flowing.

Her parents arguing increased in volume and Sharpay could finally make out what they were arguing over. Vacation. _You have got to be kidding me…They're arguing over were __**they**__ want to go on a freaking vacation...They need to get a grip on reality. _If this wasn't such a chaotic situation and she wasn't crying, Sharpay probably would have laughed. But the next thing she heard made her heart stop and her body feel like the wind got knocked out of it. She heard footsteps walk down the marble hall, over to the screams.

_Ryan's footsteps. _Sharpay ran over to her door and pressed her ear to it straining to hear her brother over their arguing.

"Could you please take your argument somewhere else?" The icy mature tone in his voice made their parents stop screaming instantly. "Sharpay could be trying to sleep."

"Sharpay _asleep_ at this hour," Their mother's voice sneered trying to hold back a sarcastic laugh. "It'd be a sign of the apocalypse if she were asleep at this hour. For pete's sake, Ryan it's 8:00PM and it summer!"

"I never said she was; I only said she _could_ be asleep. After all," His tone of voice became even icier than before. "if you actually knew your daughter as well as you thought, you'd know she cries herself to sleep when you guys argue, fight, and abuse us."

"Abuse?!" Their mom sneered obviously not concerned with his last sentence. "Surely you must be joking?!" She laughed a cold eerie laugh. "You guys deserve punishment every now and then. After all, you were raised in a great home and should be perfect. But you're not."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm sorry we didn't become your little perfect children. Why not take us to an orphanage? I bet we'd get more love there then we do here."

Snap. Their father reached out and struck Ryan across his face. Ryan wasn't expecting it so he fell backwards onto the floor holding his cheek. _Another bruise to add to my collection…_

"You **NEVER** talk to your mother like that again do you hear me?!!" Their dad yanked Ryan's shirt so hard that the force pulled him over to their dad. "One remark like that again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!!! Say you're sorry!!!!"

Ryan said nothing. Just stared at his father, pure anger in his gaze. "You don't call this abuse? You guys need help. You guys seriously need help." Ryan was being serious. They were abusing the Evans twins physically and emotionally; they just didn't know it. "Let people help you….Please…" His plead was soft, Sharpay almost couldn't hear it.

"You little son of---"

"**STOP!!!** You leave him the freak alone!!!" Sharpay's voice rose to a scream of bloody murder. She pounded on her door screaming at the top of her lungs finding it hard to breathe because she was crying and screaming so hard. "Don't you dare hurt him!!!!"

"Oh, yeah, missy?!!" It was her father. "Come out here and tell me that!!!" Sharpay shook and slowly reached for the door unlocking it. Her body shook with fear as she slowly opened the door and came out of her room. She was terrified but her eyes flared with such fierce anger.

"What he said is true." Her voice shook but she ignored it. "You guys **need** help. You may not realize it, but hitting us and screaming at us as much as you do is considered abuse. Look at my arm." She showed them her arm lined with black and blue bruises. "Those bruises didn't just appear out of nowhere." She heard Ryan suck in his breath obviously startled by her arm.

"Pl-please…" Sharpay whimpered softly. "Go get help…" Her voice cracked on the last sentence.

Their father was in a blind rage. He grabbed Sharpay by the shoulders roughly and shook her. "Do you know what kids would do to have your life?!!!" He screamed. "Do you?!!! We buy you ANYTHING you want!! You have it all!!!"

"No," Sharpay's body shook with sobs. "No we don't. We're n-not h-happy! Y-you can't b-buy happiness, dad!!" It took everything in her power to look her father in the eyes. He had that death stare that scared Sharpay to death.

Everything that happened next happened so quick Sharpay felt like the room was spinning. Her dad roared at the top of his lungs lunging for a vase in the corner. He was 1 inch away from bashing her on her head with it until Ryan pushed her out of the way and in to her room. The vase hit the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces causing their dad to shield himself, and to give Ryan enough time to seal himself away in Sharpay's room. He locked the door just as Sharpay fell to the ground in a sobbing frenzy leeching on to her twin as if she were going to die any second.

"It's okay, Sharpay," He whispered softly rubbing her back. "It's okay. They won't hurt you. I'd never let them lay a finger on you." He kept murmuring "It's okay," over and over again to soothe his twin. Their parents screams were so close, they sounded as if they were trying to break down her door.

"C-mon Shar," He whispered softly picking her up. "We've got to get out of here. We're not safe anymore. They're gonna break the door down I know it." He opened her balcony gate as quietly as he could and whistled for Boi to come. He stepped unto the wooden balcony and held Sharpay until he was sure her legs were able to support her.

"We can climb down the trellis if were careful. I'll go first and I'll bring Boi with me." He slowly grasped unto the trellis, lacing onto the vines to give him support and slowly climbed down. One hand securely on the vines, the other holding Boi. He set Boi on the soft grass and motioned for Sharpay to follow. When she made it safely onto the ground they set off in a dead sprint. Boi running loyally beside them.

Sharpay could hardly keep up with Ryan. Sobbing didn't help either seeing as it made it hard to breathe when she was running. They had to get away though, but where? As if Ryan read her mind he said, "We'll go to Gabriella's." He stopped in mid-run and almost caused Sharpay to crash into him. "I think we're pretty far away from the house," He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll call her to see if we can stay there for tonight while we get this sorted out."

Sharpay sat on the grass stroking Boi's fur who decided to lie down beside her. Sharpay wasn't in the best condition to go to Gabriella's house, much less anyone's. Her hair was all messy and knotty, her face was tear-stained and red, she was in her pajamas, and she's got bruises all over. _I hope she doesn't hate me…._ Sharpay bit her lip as a sob broke through her. _For the way I acted in the past…But now she'll see the real me._

When Ryan was done calling Gabriella, Sharpay leeched onto her brother again. "I-I'm so sorry," She could barely choke out the words. "I'm sorry for everything…"

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything," He patted the top of her head. "It's our parents who are abusive."

"That's not what I meant…" She cried. She explained the recent remembrance of that memory when she and Ryan were younger. "You don't deserve me as your twin…Life would probably be so much better for you if you didn't have me…Then maybe mom and dad would have---"

"Sharpay look at me," He grabbed her face gently but firmly so she knew he was being serious. "Can you imagine what my life would be without you as a sister? Can you?" She shook her head her chocolate eyes tearing up. "I wouldn't be alive with out you. How'd you think we made it this far? I know I would have given up and probably wanted to die if you weren't here. I need you Sharpay; without you I'm nothing."

Sharpay smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She knew that her sentence wouldn't suffice compared to his, but she meant every single word, "I love you so much, Ryan. I'm so glad you're my brother and twin. We'll make it through all of this, together. United we stand, divided we fall."

"My words exactly," He smiled. A smile Sharpay hasn't seen in awhile. "C'mon, let's get a move on; we want to make it to Gabriella's before it gets dark."

"Do you want a piggyback ride?"

Sharpay laughed as she wiped away some tears. "I'm probably too heavy for you and besides I can walk."

"But you look tired." He bent down. "C'mon. It's not a long walk. Plus you're light as a feather."

Sharpay felt like a little kid again as she climbed onto her brother's back. When she was positioned right he started walking. She looked down at Boi; the little Yorkie probably thought that they were just going for a walk. She suppressed a giggle but then she got a knot in her stomach.

"Ryan what are we gonna tell them when we get there?"

"We'll tell them everything," Ryan's reply was automatic. "We have too. Maybe they can help us with our parent's situation. We can trust them; you know that."

She nodded. Her eyelids felt heavy and she found her head drooping and before she knew it she was off to sleep.

* * *

"We're here Sharpay," Ryan whispered softly. Sharpay lifted her head and squinted her eyes. It just felt like she had fallen asleep, which was probably the case because Gabriella's house wasn't that far away. Sharpay's body tensed out of fear of what Gabriella and her mom would think when they saw them. The twins were in pretty bad condition mentally and physically at the moment and it showed.

Ryan knocked on the door and Sharpay hid her face in her brother's neck. _What if Gabby hates me?...She's never seen the real me; only my mask. _As if Ryan could read her mind he said, "Don't worry."

**Mrs. Montez was the one who opened the door. "Hey guys you must be Gabby's---" Her smile immediately turned a frown and her eyes began to water. "Oh my gosh."**

Sharpay couldn't blame her for her reaction. After all, anyone would react that way at the sight of them. _Two twins arrive at your doorstep that your daughter invited over. The girl was being carried piggyback by her brother with a fearful look splashed across her face. They have many bruises. The girl looked as if she had been crying her heart out. And they both looked at if they've been through World War III and lived._

_That just about sums us up. _Sharpay was pretty sure that was what Mrs. Montez was thinking. _We do look pretty pitiful._

Mrs. Montez gaze never left either of their faces, holding her hand up to her mouth as tears fell down her face. She obviously didn't know what to think of the Evans twins, and to tell you the truth the twins probably wouldn't either if they had saw someone like this. Mrs. Montez did the only thing she could think of; she embraced them in a bear-like hug. After all actions speak louder than words.

"C'mon in dears." She said softly her voice cracking. "Gabriella will be down in a minute. Make yourselves at home."

Sharpay got off her brother back and managed to make it to their couch. Boi lay comfortably on the floor as Sharpay and Ryan sat down. Sharpay became a nervous wreck as she heard Gabriella's feet walk down her steps. Gabriella's reaction to them was just like her mom's; if not worse.

"S-Sh-Sharp-pay? A-and R-Ry-Ryan? Wh-what—" She could barely choke out the words as her mom came over. "Why? How?" Sharpay was expecting her to start asking all these questions, but Gabriella just stood there in silence. She felt as if anything she'd say wouldn't be enough.

"You guys might need to sit down," Ryan began. "We've got a long story to tell, and…we might need to stay here for tonight if that's okay…"

Mrs. Montez nodded, and they sat down as Ryan began telling the story. He started telling them how the abuse started, how they felt as if they needed to be perfect. Sharpay told them about how the way she acted to everyone at East High was fake, how it was all just a mask to keep people from knowing about the abuse. Ryan filled in the rest of the story and finished it up explaining the argument they got into with their parents earlier that night. Sharpay started sobbing half way through and she leeched onto her brother for comfort. Once Sharpay had started crying Gabriella did too and soon the Montez living room was filled with sobs and sniffles.

"N-no one would have e-ever known," Gabriella cried. "Ho-how did you m-mange to make it tho-thorugh all those years?..."

"It because of each other that we made it. If we didn't have each other we would have probably died." Ryan whispered stroking his sister's back.

Mrs. Montez grabbed some tissues and dabbed her eyes. "You two share such a close bond."

Ryan nodded. "Indeed we do."

"And of course you may stay here as long as you'd like. You're more than welcome here." Mrs. Montez said showing a warm smile through her tears. "Tomorrow I can drive you guys to an abuse help center. We can get this is all straitened out. I'm gonna go and get a sleeping bag for Sharpay which I'll put in your room, Gabriella. And Ryan you can sleep on the couch here in the living room if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan." Mrs. Montez gave them a warm smile again and left the room. She went up the wooden staircase to go fetch the sleeping bag for Sharpay.

As soon as her mother left there was an awkward silence in the air. Gabriella broke it by running and hugging Sharpay like there'd be no tomorrow. "I'm sorry!!!" She blurted out, the waterworks starting again. "I wish I would have known, oh if only I knew. I could have helped you guys!!" She wailed. "What a lousy friend I was!"

"Don't worry," Sharpay murmured choking on sobs. "Now you know. And now…you'll see the real us and we can start over. Now we can really start being friends with everyone. Right Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and grinned.

"I'll be the best friend I can be, you guys." Gabriella sniffed. "I promise." Sharpay smiled through her tears and hugged her even tighter. She motioned for Ryan to come hug too. "Group hug. Now." He laughed and joined in the tearful hug of friendship.

Sharpay felt as if her life was beginning to look up. She was sure tomorrow they would get the help they needed, and in the mean time she and Ryan would stay here. Her heart really went out to the Montez family. The twins thanked them from the bottom of their hearts.

~The next day~

The Evans twins sat together in an office with a councilor. She seemed to be in her late twenties and you could tell that her heart went out to the Evans twins. Sharpay and Ryan sat side-by-side in wooden chairs waiting for the lady to speak.

"I need you guys to tell me everything that happened. How the abuse started, what kind of abuse, everything that you can think of at the moment. I know it'll be hard but I need to hear it that way I can help you."

Sharpay squeezed her brother's hand for comfort and started to tell the councilor everything. She told her when the abuse started, some examples of when and why they got beat, how they were each others comfort, everything they could think of went into their long explanation. When Sharpay couldn't speak because of crying, Ryan would fill in for her. Step-by-step, little-by-little they poured their souls out to the lady. She sat their and listened to their speech with intense determination to help the Evans twins. By the time they finished their life story the sun shone in through the windows, lighting the room, and giving them hope.

~Epilogue~

The Evans lives slowly but surely got better each day. The twins found out that their father's abuse was caused by alcohol related issues. Counselors had tried to help him but it ended up making his anger worse and worse until once day he murdered someone. He was sent to prison after that and they haven't heard of him since. Mrs. Evans life on the other hand was looking up. She agreed to have some counseling and anger-management classes which have helped her life improve a lot. They had also found out that a lot of her anger issues lead back to their father, and since their father was gone her life perked up. She's getting better and better each day, and she is spending much more time with her kids.

The Evans twins were now really happy. They told everyone at East High during an assembly about all the things they went through. It wasn't one of those things they could keep hidden from everyone anymore; they wanted everyone to know what they had gone through. Everyone's shocked reactions showed at the assembly after they spoke, but the twins told them all to treat them just as they always had. Their masks were gone and now everyone saw what they really acted like. They felt free. They also became even closer to their friends throughout the year and formed ever lasting friendships with them. They were absolutely happy. Truly, purely, happy. They had made it through everything because of each other. Their time of walking on broken glass all their lives has ended.


End file.
